


a father's love

by zenexit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Amnesia, Familial Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans My Unit | Avatar (Fire Emblem: Fates), learning disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenexit/pseuds/zenexit
Summary: It was hard for Chrom not to see a divide in his kids. It was hard for everyone else in his army too. When Lucina had first revealed herself as his daughter, no one had doubted it. There had however, been a very awkward moment of ‘who is the mother?’. It was that exact moment that Robin had been trying to shy away from, to escape.





	a father's love

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy!!! so this fic was commissioned by my lovely pal tails! i love chrom and morgan as fathers and i got to be super self indulgent with this!
> 
> i have a lot of feelins about trans chrobin so im glad i got to put it in here! i also like it with chrom bein trans, or both of them tbh but i figured for this fic it fit best for just robin!
> 
> i would really like to one day write more for a universe with this where i could expand more on how i envision their family dynamic to go!! but for now here is this short fluffy fic, which im happy to say isn't super sad. okay its a little sad. but only a little.

It was hard for Chrom not to see a divide in his kids. It was hard for everyone else in his army too. When Lucina had first revealed herself as his daughter, no one had doubted it. There had however, been a very awkward moment of ‘who is the mother?’. It was that exact moment that Robin had been trying to shy away from, to escape.   
L  
ucina’s birth had stayed very low key, everyone in the kingdom knew she was born, but no questions were asked about her mother then. Robin and Chrom had been wed right after the war, and they couldn’t be more in love. There was just the small issue of Robin was a man, and as far as the shepherds and the kingdom of Ylisse knew, couldn’t give birth to a child. Of course, Chrom had physical proof that he could.

It had come as a small surprise when Chrom had found out his boyfriend at the time wasn’t born being called that. He felt no judgement at that moment, nothing changing except for his perception that his love didn’t have a penis. However, this didn’t mean the happy couple wanted to go and put that on blast. 

Because of the hidden mother as far as everyone in Ylisse was concerned, and even in the army, Lucina had no blood relation to Robin. Which was incredibly not true, but none who knew the truth wanted to be out with it. Who could blame them however for not seeing the likenesses she shared with Robin, when the traits she had in common with Chrom were so much more obvious. When Robin had found out he was with child Chrom had gone on vacation with him, hiding away as remotely as possible. Few even knew they took this escape, aside from Frederick and Lissa. 

It was the same that could be said of Morgan, however. When their son had stepped through the portal, everyone treated him like he was only Robin’s. Chrom had no idea it would feel like his heart was splitting, until everyone went oddly quiet when he called Morgan his son. There was something about those moments that always made his skin crawl. Feeling disgusted over the implication that even if it was just his adopted son through Robin, they would treat him as less of so than Lucina.

Chrom had so much pride for the son he had always wanted, and been terrified to have. Lucina was easy. Chrom had two sisters, and his relationship with his mother was short, but much less strained than the relationship he had with his father. Women might be hard, but he was used to them, it was what he expected. Now a son? That felt like something he could mess up, like something he could ruin. Chrom had a hard time fighting away the fear he was going to turn into his father and ruin his son, that he would be cruel to him. When of course, he wasn’t. No father was perfect, but Chrom was trying his best. 

Morgan was completely different, Chrom decided. He was a lot like his father, Robin, in ways of interests. But also, in weaknesses. He couldn’t sleep at night, spending hours pouring over books instead. Morgan was also seemingly more lost in thought than Chrom ever found his husband to be. His son, filled with light and joy, seemed to be that way from having his head so far in the clouds. Chrom was always so afraid to push when Morgan said he didn’t remember what his past was like. He didn’t want to make him try to relive memories that were so hard for him, but part of him couldn’t help but want to get to know his son better than he already did. 

Chrom found that the shared activities the two had weren’t quite what he would expect to be doing with his son, but that wasn’t bad. Morgan would still join him and Lucina outside, he just tended to stay off to the side, watching. However, there would be times where he would join in. Picking up a sword, eyes dancing, as he jumped into their sparrs. He was just as good as Robin, Chrom decided, perhaps even better. 

If Robin was outside with them too, Chrom saw much less of his son. Morgan would follow Robin around as if the man was what gave his son air. Perhaps he got that from Chrom. It was cute, to be honest, the way Morgan would follow him. However, Chrom couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy he felt. Perhaps Lucina had spoiled him in that way, eagerly trying to make up for the time she missed with her father. But… It had always felt like she was trying to spend just as much time with Robin too, right?

Maybe… But Chrom wasn’t sure if his own children even knew in their timeline they were both their biological parents. Would that make a difference? Would they care? Probably not. At least hopefully not.. They were his and Robin’s children after all, they would have taught them better. 

When Morgan had turned to his blue haired father for information retaining his memories, trying to get back pieces of the father he had forgotten, Chrom was beyond excited. He hoped that working together they could bring those thoughts back into place, and maybe their connection would deepen all the more for it. Although, the time together and the ways they tried to chase those fleeting moments back did help… The anxiety of it all was also just as stressful. Chrom found himself focusing more on the time he got to spend with his son at the end of the day more than trying to get those pieces back. New memories were better than old memories, weren’t they? And they were all new memories to him either way. New moments and times to spend with his one and only son. 

Chrom learned then that Morgan tried twice as hard as Robin, somehow. How he was truly much more gifted with a sword, how his attention was nearly impossible to track down. Chrom noticed in those moments that Morgan had his mouth, almost too big for his face, showing a mouth of happy teeth every time he smiled. They had the same blue hair, but Morgan’s was a shade darker than his sisters. His eyelashes were just like Robin’s, but much darker, making them look more thick. Chrom could tell his attention problems were his fault, how the letters arranged themselves on the pages in new ways were the same for his son. He felt bad, learning that, knowing he had given his son something harder to work with in life. Morgan loved reading, Chrom couldn’t help the guilt that sank in his chest knowing how he had hindered that for him. 

But, watching Morgan, Chrom found it hard to feel little other than pride. How bright and eager to learn his son was, how he constantly chased down any chance to get to know his friends better. Despite everything he had come from, and dealt with. Morgan had fought different battles than Lucina, and he still was fighting them. Chrom knew with every part of his heart he couldn’t have had a better son at the end of the day, and that was all he could ask for.


End file.
